Mobile communication devices such as smart phones generally include Global Positioning System (GPS) hardware and other systems for determining device location. Location requests from an application on a mobile communication device may require significant electric power from a location determining system on the device decreasing battery life and affecting the device usability. It would be desirable to minimize a number of location requests by an application to conserve device resources and battery power. However, less frequent location requests may have an undesirable effect on the user experience by requiring an application to use location data too old to provide proper functionality.